


In which there is an argument

by Loading_Cookies



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst AF, Dave is mentioned once, Forgive Me, Karkat is angry, M/M, What am I doing, angsty, but sad, first fic, i don't know how to tag well, like what, ohmygod
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loading_Cookies/pseuds/Loading_Cookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternatively titled: Author Has A Good Title, Karkat Is Sad, John Isn't Replying And Basically Everything Is Going To Shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In which there is an argument

**Author's Note:**

> Guys! Hi! So, this is my first fan fiction on AO3, so excuse the crappy formatting. I lived off of tutorials for a while. Anyhow, I would love if you took the time to read this. I have an idea for a multi chapter fic, but let's see if this goes down well.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG]started trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:54 AM-

[12:54 AM] CG: WHY ARE YOU NOT HOME, JOHN?  
[12:55 AM] CG: PLEASE, JOHN, I'M SO SORRY. PLEASE DON'T IGNORE ME. I'M A FUCKING ASSHOLE, I KNOW.  
[12:55 AM] CG: I DIDN'T MEAN IT. I CROSSED THE LINE, I KNOW.  
[12:57 AM] CG: PLEASE REPLY.  
[1:08 AM] CG: I MISS YOU. PLEASE COME BACK.  
[1:09 AM] CG: I NEED TO KNOW IF YOU ARE OKAY. PLEASE, JOHN, REPLY.  
[1:09 AM] CG: EVEN IF IT IS JUST TO TELL ME I AM AN ASSHOLE.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] has ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:36 AM-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:47 AM-

[5:47 AM] CG: PLEASE, FOR THE LOVE OF GOG TELL ME YOU'RE OKAY JOHN.  
[5:48 AM] CG: I'M GETTING A CALL FROM STRIDER. PLEASE REPLY.  
[5:52 AM] CG: I'M COMING. I WON'T LEAVE UNTIL YOU ARE BETTER, EGBERT.  
[6:32 AM] CG: PLEASE WAKE UP. THEY WON'T LET ME IN YOUR ROOM. APPARENTLY I'M NOT FAMILY. I'M YOUR MATESPRIT. I'M PRACTICALLY FAMILY.  
[6:33 AM] CG: AFTER WHAT I SAID I'M NOT SURE IF I AM STILL YOUR MATESPRIT.  
[6:45 AM] CG: I REALLY WANT TO BE YOUR MATESPRIT, THOUGH.  
[6:54 AM] CG: THEY WON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU.  
[7:02 AM] CG: ALL I GOT IS THAT YOU WERE IN AN ACCIDENT.  
[7:02 AM] CG: YOU SEEMED DISTRACTED, IS ALL THEY WOULD TELL ME.  
[7:05 AM] CG: IT'S ALL MY FUCKING FAULT.  
[7:06 AM] CG: THIS IS WHY I NEVER FUCKING TALK TO PEOPLE.  
[7:06 AM] CG: THEY GET HURT AND I GET FUCKING HURT.  
[7:07 AM] CG: IT'S MY FAULT, JOHN. ITS MY. FUCKING. FAULT. YOU. ARE. FIGHTING. FOR. YOUR. LIFE.  
[7:11 AM] CG: PLEASE KEEP FIGHTING. I WOULD HATE MYSELF FOREVER IF YOU DIED.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 7:13 AM.-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] started trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:35 AM-

[9:35 AM] CG: THE DOCTOR SAID YOU'RE GOING INTO SURGERY NOW.  
[9:36 AM] CG: THESE SHITTY HUMAN DOCTORS CAN'T HELP.  
[9:37 AM] CG: STRIDER WON'T LET ME GO AND SEE YOU.  
[9:41 AM] CG: I HOPE YOU'RE DOING BETTER THAN ME AT FIGHTING.  
[9:43 AM] CG: I HAVE TO STOP FIGHTING. THEY SAID I'D HAVE TO LEAVE.  
[9:44 AM] CG: I CAN'T LEAVE WHILST YOU'RE FIGHTING, EGBERT.

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 9:46 AM-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:42 AM-

[11:42 AM] CG: I DON'T BELIEVE THEM.  
[11:43 AM] CG: THEY GAVE UP.  
[11:43 AM] CG: FUCK, JOHN, YOU GAVE UP.  
[11:44 AM] CG: UNTIL I SEE YOUR DEAD FUCKING BODY I WON'T BELIEVE IT.  
[11:45 AM] CG: THE JOHN I KNOW WOULD NEVER GIVE UP.  
[11:47 AM] CG: YOU PROMISED ME.  
[11:48 AM] CG: WHEN I BECAME YOUR MATESPRIT YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULD NEVER LET MY FUCKING GLASS HEART GET BROKEN AGAIN.  
[11:49 AM] CG: YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE THERE.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 11:57 AM-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 12:33 PM-

[12:33 PM] CG: FUCK LIFE, JOHN  
[12:34 PM] CG: WHY DID I HURT YOU.  
[12:54 PM] CG: KANKRI IS TELLING ME THAT TROLLING YOU IS BAD FOR MY "ALREADY QUESTIONABLE SANITY."  
[12:56 PM] CG: HE SAID THAT IT WOULD DEPRESS ME EVEN MORE THAN I WAS BEFORE I MET YOU.  
[12:57 PM] CG: I TOLD HIM TO FUCK OFF. YOU MAKE EVERYTHING BETTER. HE IS STILL OUTSIDE BUT I DON'T CARE.  
[12:59 PM] CG: HE JUST SAID THAT YOUR DEATH WOULD MAKE YOUR TROLLIAN ACCOUNT DELETE ITSELF.  
[1:00 PM] CG: HE'S A FUCKING LIAR.  
[1:00 PM] CG: YOUR FUNERAL IS TODAY.  
[1:03 PM] CG: I'M WEARING A SUIT, EGBERT. YOU ALWAYS SAID I LOOKED GOOD IN SUITS.  
[1:04 PM] CG: I NEVER BELIEVED YOU.  
[1:05 PM] CG: I'M WEARING IT ANYWAY.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 1:13 PM-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 5:39 PM-

[5:39 PM] CG: COFFIN'S ARE FOR DEAD PEOPLE, AREN'T THEY?  
[5:41 PM] CG: BECAUSE THEY PUT YOU IN ONE.  
[5:42 PM] CG: I CRIED.  
[5:43 PM] CG: A LOT.  
[5:45 PM] CG: I DON'T THINK I HAVE STOPPED CRYING FOR EVEN FIVE MINUTES SINCE THEY BURIED YOU.  
[5:47 PM] CG: I MISS YOU SO FUCKING MUCH AND IT HAS ONLY BEEN A DAY.  
[5:54 PM] CG: HOW THE FUCK AM I GOING TO LIVE THE REST OF MY LIFE WITHOUT MY MATESPRIT.  
[5:57 PM] CG: I SHOULD HAVE JUST BEEN LESS OF A FUCKING ASSHOLE.  
[5:59 PM] CG: I FUCK UP EVERYTHING.  
-carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 6:01 PM-

-carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling ectoBiologist [EB] at 8:31 PM-

[8:31 PM] CG: JOHN, I'M SCARED  
[8:34 PM] CG: I'M NOT STRONG ENOUGH FOR MYSELF ANYMORE.  
[8:36 PM] CG: FUCK, I WAS NEVER STRONG ENOUGH.  
[8:37 PM] CG: I WISH I WAS.  
[8:46 PM] CG: EVEN KANKRI DOESN'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH ME ANYMORE.  
[8:48 PM] CG: I'M SO SORRY.  
[[[ectoBiologist [EB] does not exist. Please try again to another handle.]]]


End file.
